fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heading Out
Pack Up Amon stood infront of the mirror, in the bathroom on the second floor of the hotel, wearing only his black pants, revealing his muscular frame. Considering the harsh environment he grew up in, it should come to no surprise he would develop some muscle, even if it was standart compared to those who spent ages building their body to be ridiculously muscular Amon looked at his body, and the scars inflicted onto him after recent events. "Goddamn, this is worse than I imagined..." Turning around, Amon saw the large burn on his back from Mozou's beam through the mirror. He stretched his arms, and did basic exercising "Just as I thought, this burnt flesh is limiting my movement with anything using my back. If I'm not careful, the tight skin could rip apart". "That...sounds nasty" Beast was right about that. "Eh, no biggy. I had to feel my guts spilling. Skin tearing is probably a picnic compared to that" It was truly astonishing how Amon survived alone for so long, and yet gained so many scars in the span of one day. "How are you...No. How are we still alive?" Beast was genuinely curious. "...Magic?" Amon really didn't have an answer for this. Leaning closer to the mirror, Amon looked at his left eye, pulling his eye socket down with his finger to get more view of it. The iris was blank and pupiless, due to the blindness, and quite frankly seemed rather disturbing "I swear, as if having two blank eyes was bad enough, now it's mismatched". Someone knocked on the door several times before asking "You still there?" It was Lamia, checking up on Amon. "I'm fine! Just uh...getting ready" Amon replied to Lamia, grabbing his white shirt with short sleeves and putting it on, as well as wrapping the bandages around the lower part of his face as usual. Walking towards the door, Amon openned it, seeing Lamia holding laundry in her arms and blankly staring at Amon. "How ya feelin'?" Lamia asked Amon. "Oh, I'm feeling better. Getting used to the new arm and all. Also being able to see is nice too. Even if it is just one eye..." Amon said, rubbing his left eye. Even if he couldn't see from it, it still itched. Lamia leaned closer towards Amon, glaring at him intently, causing him to back off slightly. Even though Amon was taller than Lamia, he couldn't help but feel like her face was a bit too close to his. "I bet your curious about how that sweet lil' angelic girl you met went, ain'tcha?" Lamia said to Amon, tilting her head and backing away "I mean really, I was such a lil' sweetheart, wasn't I? Bein' the smiley face and all that". "Uh..." Amon rubbed his chin in confusion. Even though Lamia did have a leginimate question, he personally didn't really feel like she was that different. Though he should probably tell her that himself "I don't really say this often. Or to anyone for that matter, but uh..." It was quite amusing to see the intimidating and murderous Amon become nervous when trying to be open with his best friend. Even though it wasn't very obvious, a smile emerged on Lamia's face, but was unnoticed due to her glasgow smile "What'cha gettin' all twitchy 'bout there?" She always enjoyed teasing people. "I don't really think you're...any different" Amon said, averting his eyesight from Lamia's, slightly blushing under his bandages. "Do tell" She was like a little kid waiting to be praised and pampered for finishing her chores. Amon scratched his cheek, feeling even more nervous "I swear, it's like she's waiting for me to give her a pat on the head or something..." Amon sighed, and crossed his arms "You're still the sweetheart little girl I met. You're just...blunt and lack a clean mouth" It takes alot to call Lamia a "sweetheart" and not be her grandfather. Surprisingly enough, it looked like Lamia was blushing, more than likely not expecting this answer "Is that...so?" Looking away for a moment, Lamia turned her eyes back to Amon "Are you serious about that?". "Of course I am" Amon said in a confident tone "Infact, I'll go ahead and say it. Lamia..." Amon grabbed Lamia's hand, looking her in the eyes "You are the kindest person I have ever met in my entire life. And I owe you everything because I wouldn't be here, or have a reason to stay, if it weren't for you" Lamia was definetly blushing after this. "Did you just leginimately act romantic?" Beast himself was questioning Amon's sudden decision to hold Lamia's hand. "Shh, I wanna see how she reacts" "Wait, so you weren't serious?" "Of course I was! I just didn't need to hold her hand" Amon continued to stare at Lamia, waiting for her reply. "Pfft...!" Lamia's crimson face quickly changed as her cheeks puffed from holding her laughter. Letting go off of Amon's head and laughing, as if she just heard an excellent joke "Oh, that's priceless! I swear, you know how to make me feel great" It seems Lamia herself knows she isn't worth being called the kindest person, even if it is just for one person. Amon sighed, scratching the back of his head "I guess...that's just me then..." Amon couldn't help but feel like he just embarassed himself. "Ah, I swear, this is why I love ya" Lamia said, catching Amon off guard with that carefree statement "Do me a favor, Amon, never change" Lamia tapped Amon on the chest before walking off with the laundry, smiling widely that it became noticeable, even with her scars. "...So, that just happened" Amon stood in his place, before looking down and remembering he was barefoot and feeling his stomach growl "Guess I'll go eat something before packing my...Oh wait, I don't have any stuff...". Amon walked down to the lower floor, the lobby, and towards the kitchen, openning the fridge "I should probably learn how to cook. Would be nice to not be too dependent on others to get food. Not like I have an endless supply of instant made ramen, or whatever that noodle thing is called" Amon said to himself, or to himself and Beast, as he scanned the fridge, only finding fruit. "Ugh..." Amon let out an annoyed grunt. While he wasn't distasteful towards fruits or vegetable, he did prefer the taste of meat, having eaten it the most his life, it can be considered his favorite. "Something the matter, dear~?" Aph's bone chillingly kind voice caught Amon off guard, startling him and causing him to teleport behind her. "Don't sneak up behind me!" Amon realized he was holding a sword he manifested, and quickly tossed it on the floor in panick "...Seriously! I have some nasty reflexes..." Rather jarring how he did that without noticing "This is why I hate crowds. Might accidentally hurt someone". Aph giggled at Amon. The innocence she projected through that giggle was disturbing to say the least, especially considering recent events. And very recent events. Amon's stomach growled again, catching Aph's attention, putting her hand infront of her mouth in an "oh, my" gesture "Are you hungry?" Aph politely asked Amon "If you want, I can fix you up something nice before we head out~". "N-...No, there's no need to. Really." Amon waved his hands awkwardly in response "I'll just eat some fruit. Don't wanna be a bother". "Don't be silly~" Aph said, walking to the fridge "I'm more than happy to help you out. What kind of wife would I be if I left you to starve~?". "I swear, I don't know if I should be flattered or terrified by her treatment of me..." Aph looked at the fridge's handle, noticing it was broken "Oh, dear. Hubby, did you break this?" Aph held the fridge handle, which was smashed and had finger imprints on it, along with being torn off of the fridge door itself. Amon looked at the fridge handle, grabbing it and seeing how it broke "Did I...do that?" Amon didn't even notice he was crushing the handle, much less broke it. He didn't know his own strength, but that would mean... "Wait, Lamia!" Amon instantly teleported into the upper floor, running to Lamia's room, openning the door, and seeing Lamia packing her bags. "Hmm?" Lamia looked at Amon, as she stopped packing "What's the matter, Amon?". Amon teleported next to Lamia, grabbing her right hand as gently as possible, and looking at it, seeing nothing was broken "Oh, thank god. Nothing broke..." Amon let out a sigh of relief, letting go off of Lamia's hand, leaving her rather confused. "You okay, Amon? You seem a tad...pale" Amon looked at Lamia for a moment, before realizing why she asked that "Oh, I just uh...I broke the fridge handle by accident. I was afraid I might've...broken your hand" Amon realized how silly that actually sounded out loud, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Pfft, oh, please. You couldn't break me even if you wanted to" Lamia said, returning to packing her bags "Your too damn gentle with me to even push me down on the floor. Not that I'll say no, but still". "I'd never do such a thing!" Amon snapped back at Lamia's rather violent thoughts. "That's what I'm saying. Yeesh, man. Calm down" It was amazing how someone would befriend someone as nonchalant and reserved as Lamia. Amon's stomach growled again, catching Lamia's attention "...Just go eat something, will ya? We're leaving in an hour or so. You should also go and see if Lily's up. Bet she'd love to see you" With that said, Lamia returned to doing her laundry peacefully, as Amon left the room. "How are you friends with that woman again?" Beast himself was curious about that fact. "Shut up..." Goodbye, Old House Amon walked up the second floor, after having Aph make him soup of all things, despite Amon's constant refusal. He walked towards Lily's room, taking a moment before knocking "Okay. Just act natural. Don't bring up the fact she absorbed and redirected a death beam from space. Just be normal" Knocking on the door, Amon waited for a reply, until Hera openned the door. "Yes, master?" Amon twitched at Hera calling him "master", but tried to stay calm "Don't call me that. I'm just here to see how Lily's doing before we head out". Hera moved out of the way, openning the door more for Amon to enter. The moment Amon entered the room, Lily leaped towards Amon as usual, as Amon caught her in his arms, losing his balance for a moment. "Papa!" Lily cheerfully exclaimed, hugging her father around his neck tightly. Amon couldn't help but smile, patting his daughter with his right hand while holding her with his left one, making sure she doesn't fall "Happy to see you to, sweety" This was truly the sunshine in his life. Amon put Lily down, seeing Noma, limping to his master's side, with bandages on his body and front legs. "Is he gonna be okay?" Amon asked, looking at Noma. Lily quickly picked up Noma, holding the pup in her arms "Don't worry. Noma's a tough wolf! Right, Noma?" "Hmph! But of course! I am not so fibble as to fall from broken limbs!...Though it would help if they didn't hurt..." Noma thought to himself in reply. "Well, that's good. Because, we're gonna be leaving for a while" Amon crouched down to Lily's level, patting her head "Pack your stuff, sweety, we're gonna go on a...vacation". A while has passed, everyone packed their bags, and walked out the door, with Nyx ahead to lead them. Lamia took a moment to close the house and lock the door, despite it being redundant due to it missing the roof. "I'mma miss this home" Lamia said, looking at the hotel she lived in, as if parting ways with an old friend. "Come on, we'll be back in no time. Less than a year, definetly" Amon tried to comfort Lamia, knowing how much this house meant for her. "Yes, my dear, we will return evantually, no worry" Kiryu comforted his granddaughter "Besides, it is not as if we are leaving the country.". "Ah well, hopefully the new Jutsu Shiki will defend it well enough until I come back". "Eh? Yer leavin'?" A familiar and unwanted voice called out. It was Helena, having walked up the hill after seeing everyone gather outside "HA! Took you long enough! You've tainted this small town of ours enough with your presence". Lamia sighed in aggravation, trying to ignore Helena "Let's just go. Shorty, lead the w-..." Lamia stopped when she noticed Amon walking towards Helena "Amon, don't!". "Hmm?" Helena grinned, as Amon stood infront of her, showing the height difference between the two, looking directly into his eyes "What do you want, blind fool?" "I can finally see it" Amon said "I can finally that face of yours" Helena's expression immediately changed to shock "I can finally see that why no one suspects such as innocent face. Unfortunately..." Amon's left eye twitched, as he clenched his right hand into a fist "That face wouldn't work on me". "What...What is this feeling...?" Helena's eyes widened in shock. The way Amon spoke in such a calm tone, but the way his eye twitched, and his body movement, gave off an unsettling presence. And the way he spoke to her, sounded as if he was seconds away from butchering her with his bare hands. "Fear...? Am I scared of him...? Just because he can see me now?!" Helena gritted her teeth, turning around and handwaving Amon almost as if to say he's not even important "Ah, whatever with you lot. Go have your fun. Hopefully, you won't be back" Helena said mockingly, walking away, and noticing her hands are shaking "What the fuck is up with him?!". "Amon!" Lamia shouted at him, causing him to turn towards her, as she grabbed him by his collar, pulling him towards her "I said, don't" Lamia glared directly into Amon's eyes, as if disciplining him into never doing that again. Amon's eyes widened in realization of what he just did "Oh...Sorry..." Releasing him, Amon stood firmly, as he looked at his hand, noticing it was bleeding from clutching it as a fist "...I'm gonna need some band aid...". "Yeesh, man. You need to be more careful. You're damn scary!" Nyx exclaimed, appearing annoyed with the delay "Just patch up his hand and let's go" She sounded like she was in a hurry. Lamia grabbed Amon's hand, pulling a bandage from her pocket and carefully patching up his hand "I want you to stay calm, and keep your head cool, okay?" Lamia told Amon, sounding displeased "I am not going to let you go all psycho like you did back at the Council and 3 years ago, do you understand me?" Amon could only nod in response, feeling rather bad for his actions. Releasing his hand after patching it, Lamia put her hands back in her pockets, as Hera picked up her luggage, carrying them with ease. "Are we leaving already?" Jack asked, exiting the house through the window due to it being locked, and closing it behind her "I fear as though I overslept". Amon looked at Jack with displeasure "Why is she here?" Amon didn't see her prior, most likely she was sleeping the entire time. "Calm down" Lamia said to Amon, knowing full well how he felt towards Jack for obvious reasons "She helped us back at the Council. She's not my devoted subject until further notice" The original deal was for Jack to be her test subject, but it was clear Lamia didn't care for what she said. "..." Amon looked away from Jack, deciding it's best not to let his emotions get the best of him "I can't trust her". "I'm not asking you to trust her" Lamia replied casually "I'm asking you to not kill her" Eerily casual. "Fine." "Ah, fear not, Amon, trust is difficult to attain, but it is worth once you've known someone!" Hyperion slapped Amon on the back, laughing loudly "I should know! I have my trust in you, in raising Lily and Circe into proper ladies!". "Uncle Hype!" Circe and Lily both tugged onto Hyperion's scarf, getting her attention "Are you coming with us?" Lily asked her "uncle". Hyperion crouched, patting both the girls on the head "I fear I cannot, dears. For you see, I, Hyperion, am a Hero of Justice! Harbginer of Hope! Eradicator of Despair! And Bringer of Judgement! I cannot rest just yet!" Hyperion stood up, standing with one foot against a rock, looking back at the girls and proudly giving them a thumbs up, while his eyes let out tears of joy "But I will return for your birthdays! Trust me! I will come and bring cake for all! For I am Hyperion, and I never disappoint!". Circe and Lily's eyes teared up as well, giving a thumbs up back to their uncle "Goodbye, Uncle Hype!" The two said in unison, as Hyperion leaped off, waving goodbye. "I shall see you soon, my little sidekicks!" And with that, Hyperion vanished into the horizon, like a hero would. "...So, that just happened" Amon said to himself, surprised at how close the girls got with Hyperion. Then again, kids do tend to take likings for people quite easily. Especially if said person got identified as their uncle. Amon walked up to his daughters, patting them both on the head in order to try and stop their tears "There, there. He said he'll be back for your birthdays, so smile 'till he does" It was amazing how Amon can easily shift into a gentle father, into a murderous monster in a blink of an eye. "Ya heard yer pops, no need to feel sad." Lamia said, grabbing Circe and lifting her up, carrying her, letting Circe sit on her shoulders, while Lamia held her legs "Now, let's go! We got a long walk ahead of us!". Amon did as Lamia, and lifted Lily above his head, and allows her to sit on his shoulders, holding her legs, making sure she doesn't fall "Guess we should get going" Amon looked down, noticing Noma was biting on his pants, tugging and getting his attention "Oh, sorry there, buddy" Amon lightly tapped Noma with his foot, teleporting Noma right into Lily's arms, who held him. "Thanks, Papa~!" Lily said, cheerfully cuddling her pet wolf. "Right, now that we're done with all that willy nilly, let's go!" Nyx said, getting impatient, beginning to walk as everyone followed her. "We're heading out!". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice